The present invention relates generally to picture hanging devices and particularly an improved frame hanging and frame component joining device which mounts the frame on a wall and allows for height adjustment of one end of the frame with respect to the other.
Various devices currently exist that attempt to facilitate the process of hanging picture frames or similar types of frames. One type of picture hanging product are "nail-less" hangers which comprise an adhesive fabric with a hook attached thereto. However, not only do such devices considerably affect the appearance of the wall when no longer needed and/or removed, but such a single hook arrangement requires that the hook engage virtually the exact center of the back of the frame to be mounted in order to be straight, which is often quite difficult to achieve.
Furthermore, another type of picture hanging or mounting product are the sets that include wire, screw eyes, hook-shaped hangers and nails. However, such sets require that the screw eyes first be affixed to the back of the frame, the wire threaded and tied therethrough and the hook-shaped hangers affixed to the wall by the nails. Hence, the relative elevation of the screw eyes, length of wire and position of the hook-shaped hangers can all have a substantial effect on the final elevation and inclination of the frame, thereby making it at times a tedious process to hang a picture at precisely the desired elevation and without undesired inclination.
Yet another form of picture hanging or mounting device is double-faced adhesive tape which not only has relatively low weight support limits, but also often visually damages a wall if removed. Also, the picture mounting systems employing a plate having teeth along its bottom edge affixed to the rear of a frame which rest upon a nail inserted in the wall, allow for undesired rotation of the picture frame about the nail which serves as a pivot point.
It should also be noted that devices of various shapes exist for joining together and maintaining in assembled fashion the corners of the picture frames. The foregoing include devices that are telescopically received within rescesses formed in the picture frames.
Clearly, there is a need for an improved method of hanging, or mounting and picture frames on other such items.
Consequently, the present invention has as an object of accomplishing the dual purposes of holding a frame together and mounting it at a desired elevation and orientation.
In addition the present invention has as an object the allowance for adjustment for discrepancies in the height of one end of the frame from the other when mounted.
Another object of the present invention is to provide the additional load carrying capacity and security of a dual wall protruding nail, screw or other pin-like support arrangement.
Yet another object of the present invention is to prevent the undesired rotation of the frame about the pin-like member supporting the frame on the wall.
Yet another object of the present invention is to minimize the effect that the frame mounting device will have on the wall.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent in light of the present specification and drawings.